


Birthday

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, Loud Sex, M/M, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's literally just porn. That's it.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a smut fic before, but whatever! I am an adult, I can write porn of consenting adults if I want to. Title borrowed from a Katy Perry song.  
> I'll post something that isn't porn tomorrow.

            The night of Craig’s birthday and he was celebrating with Octavio who had managed to fake being sick and sneak out of the palace. The pair had met in a small cabin that had once housed the palace groundskeeper, just out of the palace’s sight. Craig had brought some food and drinks; however, they were being ignoring in favor of kisses. While things had started innocent enough, things had long since turned heated.

            Octavio suddenly nipped Craig’s lower lip, repositioning himself to sit in his lap. Pulling back, he looked at Craig with hooded eyes before smirking and leaning in to nuzzle and kiss his neck. Craig gripped Octavio’s tentacles, gasping when Octavio bit his neck, before gently kissing the spot to soothe the pain, before moving on and going for the buttons on his shirt, one hand undoing the buttons, while the other to push the fabric off his shoulder, following with kisses and nips down his neck and shoulder, before pulling away. “I want you. May I?”

            “Please.”

            Octavio pulled Craig into another kiss, pushing his shirt off the rest of the way. Craig ran his hands down Octavio’s chest, before beginning to tug as it, trying to get it off.  Octavio just pulled back with a low laugh, quickly removing his shirt, flushed face beginning to change from purple to red as his ink began to shift to match Craig’s.

            Craig, enjoying the slight tingly feeling of his ink color shifting, leaned in to trail kisses down Octavio’s throat down to his chest, and back up once his shirt was off completely. Octavio reached back to cup a hand around Craig’s neck, massaging gently. He sighed, then, feeling Craig focus a bit too much on a spot on his neck, spoke. “No marks there. I don’t want people to ask questions.”

            “Don’t want people to see? Well then, would down here be alright,” Craig asked, moving down to kiss Octavio’s chest. Octavio bit his lip before nodding his assent.

            “Okay.”

            Octavio cried out as Craig bit down on the underside of his pec, moaning as he continued to lick and suck as the spot, grinding down into his lap. Craig pulled back and bucked up to meet him, the pair grinding against each other as Octavio pulled him up into a kiss.

            After a few minutes of grinding, Octavio pulled back forcing his hips to still. “While this feels great, Mhm, I really don’t wanna ruin these pants. Plus, I wanna actually touch your dick.”

            Craig sighed shakily as his movement ceased, eyes following Octavio as he stood, kicking off his shoes, and pulling off his pants. He whistled appreciatively, causing his partner to snicker, appreciating the sight of his boyfriend naked, especially his junk, a slightly wiggling tentacle, his entrance at its base visibly wet from the short distance. “I wanna suck your dick,” Craig said, trying to get his pants off without standing up.

            “Not tonight. How do you wanna do this this time?”

            “I wanna be inside you. Ride me?”

            “Condom?”

            Craig having managed to get his pants off, pulled a condom from his pocket. HE hadn’t been sure anything was going to happen tonight, but he figured there was a chance, especially as it had been a while since they had actually been able to have sex, and he wanted to be prepared, just in case.

            “Good.” Octavio said, kneeling down in Craig’s lap, reaching down to stretch himself out, exaggerating the action a bit when Craig groaned.

            “Come on babe, don’t tease me, please.”

            “Alright,” Octavio said, pulling his fingers out and taking the condom and rolling it down onto Craig’s dick, a thicker but shorter tentacle than his own, stopping just about his entrance. Once done, he positioned him at his entrance and began to sink down, putting a hand on his shoulder to keep his balance.

            “Mmhm, you feel amazing. And you look amazing, so horny and desperate for me,” Octavio moaned out when he had sunk all the way down. He groaned loudly as Craig bucked up at his words. “Oh, so you like it when I talk dirty hmm? Good to know.” Octavio began to move, lightly scratching down Craig’s chest, letting out a shout as Craig bucked up into him again. “Yes, there, right there, fuck.”

            Octavio began to speed up, pulling Craig up into a kiss, moaning into his mouth. He only grew louder as Craig ducked down and began to kiss and nip at his neck, no longer worrying, or even thinking about marks. “Mmm, this feels so good, your cock is hitting all the right spots and your mouth feels fantastic. You’re perfect, I, ngh.”

            Craig pulled back, thrusting up to meet every bounce, quiet moans and gasps drowned out by Octavio above him, who grew only louder when he wrapped a hand around his dick and began to jerk him off.

            “Oh yes! Touch me, fuck, feels so good, like you cock was made, fuck, shit, made to fuck me.” Octavio’s rambling was interrupted by Craig almost slamming into his mouth in a kiss. It was short-lived however as he pulled back. “Oh fuck, Craig, so close, think, fuck, think I’m gonna…” Octavio cut off in a scream of his name, cumming across both their stomachs and chests.

            Craig thrust up into Octavio a couple more times before cumming, gasping Octavio’s name and ramming up mindlessly. Once he came down from his high, he laid down, Octavio slumped against him, both trying to catch their breath.

            After a while, Octavio pushed himself up, rising up enough for Craig’s dick to slip out, removing the condom, and tossing it aside. “You know, I think I like seeing you covered in my cum.”

            “Don’t say things like that, when I just came!” Craig groaned out, causing Octavio to start laughing.

            “Sorry. You wanna try to sneak into the palace to clean up? Most of the council is gone, so the baths should be empty.”

            “I’d love that. I love you.”

            “Love you too. Now come on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I almost forgot! Well I did technically forget. I was using a head canon for, well their junk, originally created by Squid Tiddy, used to be on tumblr but you can still find them on Twitter. It’s become pretty dang used, and I think there are other variations but whatever!


End file.
